Percy Jackson and the Vampires: book 1
by gnatbug14
Summary: "I looked at her. She looked so familiar...almost like...no...is it..." Which Cullen is Percy talking about, and what is their history? Set during Twilight and after the Giant War. (Revised Summary)
1. Chapter 1

I ran. I ran faster than I thought possible. You see, I had been kicked out of camp. My brother came. He claimed he was the best. Mike was his name, and he was the definition of living Hell. He was short and fat. Or stubby and chubby as I like to say. Anyway, I had been looking for Annabeth, only to find her in MY  cabin, kissing and moaning my brother's name. I'll admit, I shuddered. I was disgusted. Then I ran.

_Crash._ Ow. What the heck? I looked up, and glaring down at me was my uncle and aunt. Lady Hestia and Lord Hades. Great. Just great. Can my life get any worse?

" What are you doing here?" I blurted out before I could stop my big mouth.

Hades glared at me. "We're here to help you, boy. Now do you want it or not?"

"What he means to say, is that there is a remote location we can get you too, and it can help with a problem the Underworld is having. Am I correct brother?" Hestia said in a gentler tone.

"I suppose."

I was thoroughly shocked. I just ran away from camp. Away from safety. And when did any of my Uncles ask for help? But I'm an idiot. So I said yes. I didn't think it would make a difference right. I mean, all I wanted to do was get away from _HER._ I didn't really care where I went, so long as she wasn't there.

"Great. We are going to take you all the way across the country. In fact, you may even see some of your old friends there. Now, lets go." My aunt said enthusiastically.

"If you don't mind me asking, my lady, where are we going?" I asked, scared and hopeful at the same time. I might see some friends…does that mean Annabeth? No, it can't be. I just left her. And half was across the country? Is that supposed to be camp Jupiter? I do have friends there, after all.

"We, my dear boy, are going to Forks, Washington. And you are going to take care of a vampire problem for me." Uncle said, and then they both flashed us out.


	2. Chapter 2

Uncle said they're called the Cullens. Apparently they are a "kind" group of vampires and he said they should not be harmed. However, every so often others visit or pass through and they need to be taken care of. That was my job. Keep an eye of the Cullens and their bloodsucking friends. If anything gets out of hand…its my job to deal with it.

Today I start school. Fun. Like I need to go back to humanity when I have just had my heart ripped out. I have been in Forks for about a week, settling in and such. The town seems boring, and it rains everyday. The town seems nice, I guess. And the school too, but I never had much love for school.

I walked to school. It wasn't very far, and I had no other means of transportation. Hestia promised to take me to get my driver's license over the weekend, so I wouldn't be walking for too long. Plus, it wasn't that bad. Just me and my thoughts. I could keep dry, so that wasn't a problem either.

First period I had math. Joy. That class dragged on, let me tell you. The most boring class I have ever been in. Second period, I had Greek. Yes, I chose that as my language, and no, it is not like cheating or anything else. My brain is hay wired for **Ancient Greek** so it was still hard, but not to hard. Third period was just like first, and it was English. Finally, for fourth period, we had history.

Now so far, everybody just starred, or didn't look up at all. Rather rude, if you ask me, but then again nobody did. And, I didn't talk to anybody. There was no reason too. I hadn't come in contact with any Cullens, but people sure did mention them. Mostly, they just compared me to them. I thought that was weird, but if I told them, I would be an eavesdropper.

Back to history, though. I walked into the room, and it felt different. Colder? No, that wasn't it. For once I looked around and…there in the back sat 3 vampires. A pixie, and then goldilocks and one of her three bears. The blonde one was beautiful. She looked better than Aphrodite, and even had this natural look, like she wasn't trying to be pretty. Even while glaring at the big one (the bear, buzz cut and rippling muscles), she looked gorgeous. She turned to look at me, and stiffened at once. Did she know who I am? Is she hungry? The bear turned to me and glared. The pixie didn't look yet. She kinda reminded me of a daughter of Apollo that only visited every once and a while. Then she turned as I walked to the front after blondie told her something and, oh god. It is her. Alice.

She looked surprised. Then, gave a slight shake of the head as to tell me not to let anyone know. I nodded back.

"Everyone, I want you to welcome our new student Percy Jackson." The teacher said. " Percy, you may sit next to Rosalie and Jessica." She said, pointing to the blond girl and another, whom I just realized was right next to her. I walked over and sat myself down. Rosalie glared at me, and Jessica smiled and batted her eyelashes. This is going to be a long class period, I sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for reviewing. More reviews are appreciated, so I know whether or not to keep the story going. Also, although this story takes place during twilight and after the giant war, many things will not go according to the books or movies.**

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Alice angrily pulled me aside after class.

"I left camp. By the way, I didn't know you were a vampire."

"Yeah, well that's not important. How could you just leave camp? What about Annabeth? And Grover?"

I stiffened immediately. "Doesn't matter. I'm here. End of story. Do you want your friends to know that you know me or do you want me to play dumb?"

She smirked. "Just play dumb, it shouldn't be to hard, huh Seaweed Brain?" then she skipped of to lunch. I followed behind her, grumbling the entire way.

I sat down alone at a table. Talking to people wasn't really how I wanted to spend my free time. I just wanted to go over everything I found out today. Unfortunately, that is not what others had in mind.

"Hi! I'm Lauren, and this is Bella, Mike, Jessica, Eric, Angela, and Ben. Welcome to Forks. Bella just moved here too." A girl, I guess her name's Lauren, said, gesturing to all her friends.

"Hey. I already know you, right?" I motioned to Jessica.

"Yep. History class."

"Cool." I said.

An awkward silence filled the table. All of them were sitting now, so to get up would be rude. Not that I minded, but they didn't know that, and I wasn't going to tell them to leave.

"So, where did you move from?" Bella asked shyly.

I smiled at her, trying to make her at ease. "New York. What about you?"

"Phoenix. I actually just started last month."

"So, Percy, what did you do to Rosalie?" Jessica wondered aloud.

"Good question. Umm, I don't really know. Never met her before today."

"Edward stared at Bella the same way yesterday. Guess they just don't like new students." Mike chimed in.

"Or, maybe they're vampires, and they want to suck your blood." Ben used a Dracula impression and then proceeded to pretend and suck Eric's blood.

We all laughed, but I snuck a glance at the Cullens, (I noticed Bella doing the same) and their faces were wide in shock. I smirked over to Alice. She glared back.

Gym was boring, as the rest of the day was too. I was walking out of the school, when Alice and her friends ambushed Bella and me.

"Percy, Bella" Alice greeted in such a kind voice that I couldn't help but be scared. "Do you guys want to come over? I really would like to get to know you, plus Carlisle would like to meet you as well. He's our dad."

Then, like the idiot I am, I blurted out, "I've already met your dad."

Alice looked ready to strangle me. "Must be someone else. Anyway, how about that offer?"

I shrugged. "Sure, I got nothing better to do."

Bella appeared hesitant. Then she noticed Edward by his car, and nodded. "Sure, I guess. Charlie shouldn't care."

"Don't worry," I said, "I'll make sure they don't suck your blood."

She laughed, thinking I was referring to Ben's earlier comment, but truth be told, I was actually serious. If one of those vampires even thought of sucking either of our blood, they were about to take a one-way ticket to the Underworld.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any if the series I am writing about. Oh, and although I said this story takes place during twilight, many of the timing and events will be wrong. Also, some of the names may be wrong. Same thing for PJO series. Again, I do not own twilight or PJO, they belong to the original authors. However the story idea, and any unique characters any memories you do not rememeber reading about I do own. Thanks.**

Rosalie's POV

I first saw him in the hospital. He went in for shots, so that he could start school. I was leaving my fathers office, when I smelled his blood. It was instantaneous, just like with Bella and Edward. I didn't get a good look at him, but I knew I would never forget his smell. I was already tempted to bite him, and yet, I didn't want to bite him because I didn't want to hurt him. I hope he was starting school. I don't think I could deal with this every day. I might go insane. On the other hand, I just…it felt…I don't know. Like I should..its hard to explain. I never knew this was how Edward felt with Bella. I starting walking quickly. I needed to go hunting. Now.

1 week later

He hadn't been in school all week. Maybe he didn't live here. The thought broke my heart. I didn't even know his first name, and he was already effecting me. I glared over at Emmet. Everyone thought that we were, but we were never together. He's like my brother, that's it. Anyway, when he walked in, I was arguing with Alice and Emmet. What we were talking about completely left my mind as I gazed up front at him. His black hair was windblown, and had a gray steak running through it. He looked lean and wiry, almost like he was built in between a swimmer and a runner. His eyes though, they were the deepest, greenest sea green eyes I had ever seen. And I've lived for a while. His hoodie covered some of his scent, but not enough. I stiffened immediately. He looked toward me questionably. Then he nodded to Alice, who nodded back. How did they know each other?

"Everyone, I want you to welcome our new student, Percy Jackson. Percy, you may sit next to Rosalie and Jessica." Great. Not only do I have to be in the same class as him, but I have to sit next to him. I heard him sigh, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as Jessica tried to flirt with him. This is going to be a long class.

About 45 minutes later:

After class, we headed to lunch. Well, to the cafeitiera. My family and I never ate, it would have been wrong.

"So, Rosalie, now you know how I feel with Bella." Edward said, smirking.

"Shut-up." I replyed. "I'm just hungry, that's all it is." I added the last part, almost to convince myself. Edward knew, but he didn't press the matter. I was grateful for that.

"Well, I'm inviting Bella and Percy over after school." Alice stated, matter-of-factly. "He seems different, and I think Carlisle and Esme should meet him. They might know what to make of him. Plus, he smells…different. Kind of like the ocean and something else. Fruit? Nectur?

"Hey, you're right," we all agreed after taking a big whiff of the air.

Alice snorted, "I'm always right," she said mockingly.

"But why Bella?" Emmet said, puzzled.

"Because if he's a threat, she should know about it. Besides, she's probably coming over anyway."

"Alice you sure do think of everything," Jasper said before kissing her forehead.

All of a sudden, Edward become rigid and, if at all possible, paler. "They know what we are."

"What?" I whispered frantically, then we all listened in on their conversation.

"So, Percy, what did you do to Rosalie?" Jessica wondered aloud.

If I could blush, I would have. Was I that obvious?

"Good question. Umm, I don't really know. Never met her before today." Pecy said in a confused voice.

"Edward stared at Bella the same way yesterday. Guess they just don't like new students." Mike chimed in.

Guess Edward can't hide his thirst very well either.

"Or, maybe they're vampires, and they want to suck your blood." Ben used a Dracula impression and then proceeded to pretend and suck Eric's blood.

Percy and Bella glanced at us. Well, Bella had reason too, she knew what we are, but why would Percy. Alice glared at him. How the Hell did they know each other?

After school:

Alice bounded right up to them and started talking. It was like she already knew both of them. Well, she knew Bella, but she seemed so comfortable around Edward too. I eavesdropped on what she was saying:

"Percy, Bella" Alice greeted in such a kind voice that I couldn't help laugh at. "Do you guys want to come over? I really would like to get to know you, plus Carlisle would like to meet you as well. He's our dad."

Percy said, "I've already met your dad."

So he did remember the doctors office. I wonder if he remembers seeing me there.

Alice brushed the comment off as if it meant something different to her. "Must be someone else. Anyway, how about that offer?"

Percy shrugged. "Sure, I got nothing better to do."

Bella appeared hesitant. Then she noticed Edward by his car, and nodded. "Sure, I guess. Charlie shouldn't care."

"Don't worry," Percy said, "I'll make sure they don't suck your blood."

Bella laughed at the comment, but still glanced over at our car. Does he know about vampires? I so desperatly wanted to ask her and find out. Or to ask Percy. He seemed different, but in a good way. I wonder how much he knows.

Percy and Bella rode with Edward on the way home, and the rest of us rode in Emmets car. I thought about Percy the whole drive home.

**I want ask you guys to review, that is, if anybody is reading this story. I also want to say, I am open to suggestions about this book, or any other books you think I should write. That includes a book that you readers may want, you just don't have the time to write it. Thanks for reading and reviews and suggestions are greatly needed and wanted. Thank You**

**-gnatbug **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the reviews, and for reading the story. Sorry, in advance, for any spelling/grammer errors that may occur. I'm not the best at that portion of writing. I do not own Percy Jackson or Twilight.**

Percy POV

It was a long, uncomfortable ride, I felt out of place at their house, and on the whole ride over. On the car ride, Bella and Edward both sat up front. They held hands, and would sneak looks at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. When their eyes did meet, the two of them gazed at each other with so much love in there eyes, I felt like I was intruding by just being in the back seat. It was hard to imagine that they have only known each other for about a month.

I never looked at Annabeth like that. And I don't think she ever looked at me that way either. When we held hands, it wasn't because we had to be touching each other, we were a couple, and that was what was expected. But, I can't say it wasn't like throwing salt on an open wound when I looked at the two of them. I guess I just wasn't meant to be in love like that. Aphroditie did say she would make my love life interesting.

Then when we arrived at the house, I thought it would feel better. You know, to be around more people. I was wrong. Yet again, the uncomfortable feelings crept into me, but not for the same reason. Everything in and around the Cullen's home, and even the clothing on those bloodsuckers was expensive. They had like 10 cars, the house was huge and remote, and everything they owned had to be designer. All of them even carried themselves in a 'rich' manner, kind of the way some of the gods do. Not like they want everyone to notice them, or that they think they are more important, just that they are important and rich, and everyone around them should know not to mess with them. It's confusing, I know. But I felt out of place, because here I am, in the middle of a beautiful, expensive home and around the rich people that own it, and I wasn't. I mean, they wore designer clothing, and I had on faded light blue jeans, an old t-shirt, and my shoes were worn down and dirty. I didn't belong in this house. I would never earn as much money as these peope have right now. I don't think I have ever owned anything that is half as much money as Alice's boyfriend's (don't know his name) shirt. I was a pauper in a prince's castle.

Alice's car arrived soon after ours, and we all walked into the house.

"Welcome to our humble home." Emmet said as he opened the front door, leading into the house.

Rosalie's POV

On the whole ride over, I thought of Percy and how he could know about us. It was weird. Almost as though he had met vampires before. Although, I guess he had, if he knew Alice.

Alice's POV

Should I tell my family what I am, and make Percy reveal who he is? And why couldn't I see him coming?

Edward's POV

I couldn't read Percy's mind, and from what Jasper thinks, he can't feel his emotions.

Carlisle's POV

The kids are back, time to get to know this Percy Jackson Alice told me so much about on the phone. It has to be the same kid from the hospital, the sea smelling one. I wonder what he has to tell me, if anything at all. At least, that's what Alice told me while she was in the car on her way over here. i hope i get home soon.

Percy's POV

Humble? Yeah right. When I walked into the house, I was stunned everything was beautiful and expensive looking. How much money did these people have? Then again, if you never age and don't eat, I guess it saves money. I mean, do they even have beds? I wanted to see the whole house, but I didn't want to ask. Alice seemed to have a plan, and sure enough, she herded us all into the family room. Everyone took a seat, but I stood there, out of place. I didn't want to sit down. I almost felt like a dirty dog, tampling in on white carpets. It would have been wrong to sit on such nice furniture in such not nice clothing. Under Alice's piercing gaze, I self-consciously sat down on the couch, next to Rosalie.

"We have to wait for a few minutes, sorry, Carlisle and Esme aren't home yet." Alice apologized.

There was an awkard silence. Why do those always seem to happen here?

"How are you enjoying Forks?" Rosalie asked, speaking to me for the first time.

I glanced over at her, her eyes were on the ground and she almost seemed afraid of talking to me. "It's fine," I said shrugging. "To much rain, in my opinion, but it wasn't my choice to move here." She nodded, her eyes looking anywhere but me. "Then again, I have found the people here to be slightly nicer, although that may come with the smaller territory." She gave a small smile, directed to the ground. She looks so beautiful when she smiles, I thought to myself. Then i though, shut the Hades up Percy.

Alice and Edward looked at each other and grinned. I was confused.

"What's…" I started, but before I could finish the door opened and in stepped two other figures.

One was a man, whom I could only guess is Carlisle. He had blond hair, slicked back in a professional way. He was wearing a doctors coat, must have just come from work. Then, like all the other vampires, he had golden eyes and pale skin. He was of average height, and if at all possible, he looked, wait for it, tired? Must have been a long day at work. He turned to look at us, his eyes leaving the woman beside him, and he smiled. His teeth are white and straight. Somehow, he looks familiar. Wait a minute! He's that doctor I went to my first day here. No wonder he looks so familiar.

The woman beside him, however, I can state with 100% certainty that I have never seen her before in my life. She had long, dark hair, a motherly, kind face, and golden eyes that made you want to tell her your deepest secrets and fears in hopes that she would make you feel better. All in all, she was an attractive woman that anyone would want to trust.

"Esme, Carlisle, this is Percy." Alice stood up to introduce us.

"Yes, yes," Carlisle said, brushing away the introduction with a worried glance. "Alice, what is it you had to tell me?"

"Carlisle! Don't be rude!" Esme scolded her husband. She put her hand out. "I'm Esme."

I stood up and shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Percy Jackson."

Esme's POV

Carlisle and I rushed home. When we entered the house, the children were in the midst of a conversation. Everyone was there, even Bella, however there was another young man sitting there. He had black hair with, get this, a grey streak. How peculiar. His eyes were like the swirling ocean.

"Esme, Carlisle, this is Percy." Alice stood up to give the introductions.

"Yes, yes," Carlisle said, brushing away the introduction with a worried glance and tone. "Alice, what is it you had to tell me?"

"Carlisle! Don't be rude!" I scolded my husband. You would think after a couple of decades he would have better people skills. Apparently not. I put my hand out. "I'm Esme."

He stood up and shook my hand firmly. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Percy Jackson." He said politely.

"The pleasure is all mine." I responded smiling. "Now Alice, can you please tell us why we had to rush home?"

Percy POV

Ah, so they don't know either. What is this crazy girl up to?

"Yes Alice, I would love to know what is so important. You're keeping me from my homework, and you know I have trouble with it." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You do? Why?" Esme said, concern filling her voice.

_Way to go Percy_, I mentally kicked myself. "ADHD and Dyslexia." I said using the truth.

"Oh you poor dear." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Poor abused Percy. Now, can you tell us what was so important?" Emmet whined.

Alice looked at me guiltily."Well Percy, you and I are going to tell them what we are, and our history."

Uh oh.

**Please review. If i don't get 4 reviews, good or bad, I'm stopping the story. Oh and by the way, can you guess which characters I don't really like? If you guess, and give me a name, you can appear in the story. There are two of them, both males.**

**Good luck and thanks**

**-gnatbug**


	6. Chapter 6

**Congratulations to Shelby and Duncan. They will appear in this chapter, and will be very important characters from here on out. Congratulations again. I do not own any PJO or Twilight, only the story line you don't remember.**

Rosalie's POV

What the Hell does Alice mean when she says "who we our and our history?" They have a history? How? When? Why didn't Edward mention that Alice already knows him? He should have been able to read it in their minds!

Percy's POV

"No. Not now, not ever. Besides, if I do, I might be visiting Uncle's realm sooner than expected." I growled at her.

Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "Percy, if you don't, I will."

"Alice, I can't just…you know I…it's just that…" Urg. Why can't I just say no? "I don't even know everyone's name!"

Esme spoke up. "I don't know what your talking about, but, hun, f you don't mind my asking, why did you come to our house if you don't even know all of our names?" Then she turned to her children. "I thought you were raised better than that. You didn't even introduce yourselves."

"Sorry," they all muttered, and then proceeded to introduce themselves. Ahh, Alice's boyfriend is names Jasper. I took a closer look at him, and he reminded me of someone, I just don't remember who.

"Okay. Percy. Now will you tell everyone?" She whispered.

"I can't."

She took a deep breath. "If you do, I will."

I closed my eyes. "On my terms." She nodded. " Nobody asks questions, tells me I'm lying, or says that's stupid. You have a problem with what I say leave, or keep it to yourself. Kapeash?"

Slowly, everyone in the room nodded.

"And, Alice you have to go first."

She starred at me, gaping.

"Who's the seaweed brain now?" I said, smirking.

"Shut-up, fishbreath."

I held my heart in mock pain. "Ouch. Low blow there, Sunshine."

"Why you little…"

"Ahem." We turned away from our glaring contest, well her glaring, me smirking. Carlisle was looking at us. "If you don't mind, do you think you could proceed with your story? I kind of left early for this." He gave us an apologetic smile.

"Of course." Alice took a deep breath. "I guess I should start at the beginning. My father is the Greek god Apollo. That's where my prophecies come into play. But for my childhood, I didn't know that. I ran away at age 13 due to all the monsters that attacked, and killed my family. On the road, I met Duncan and Shelby. They were the best people in the world. Duncan was probably 15, and Shelby was around the same age. They became like the older siblings I lost. We were on the run for probably a year before we came to camp. Then everything got better. Camp Half-Blood is a place for people like me and Percy, children of the gods. Things were going great, I got claimed, Apollo. And Shelby and Duncan did, too. Shelby was an Aphrodite daughter, and Duncan was a son of Ares. Then, one night my father came and talked to me. He said that I would have to be Oracle at camp. That's someone who is blessed by Apollo. They give the person immortality, and the Oracle, at that time, was confined to camp. So, that night, I snuck out. I was 16. I ran into Shelby and Duncan, and they want to come to. I told them not to, that they had to stay at camp. They agreed, reluctantly, and then went to bed. I was a fool to think they wouldn't follow. About three days after I left, I noticed someone behind me. It was a man…" She took a shuddering breath. Jasper held her hand and whispered soothing things. Everyone in the room was looking at her with sympathy and awe. She continued. "He had red eyes, and had Shelby and Duncan by their necks. In a flash he bit them, and ran away. I'm sorry to say it…but I ran too. I left them their. He didn't suck them dry, he injected the venom. I don't know where they are, if they are even still alive, but I regret leaving them. Anyway, I ran from their bodies, which were now withering in pain, and I ran into the local law enforcement. I was sentenced to an insane asylum because I told the officers what happened. I just wanted to go home. I was in the home for a while, I don't know how long, before I was told I had a visitor. He was the same man, and he had come to finish what he started. He bit me, and you guys know the rest." Alice finished.

"Is that a true story?" Bella asked.

Alice nodded.

"I'm so sorry."

Alice shrugged. "What happens happens. I don't know what else to say."

Esme hugged Alice tightly. "Why didn't you ever tell us, dear? We would have believed you."

"Thank you, Esme, but…"

I cut her off. "Once a demigod knows who they are, the monster attacks start. If Alice told you any sooner, you all would have been attacked. She did what she did to protect you."

I took a deep breath. " I guess it's my turn. Well my story is not as sad as Alice's, but might be just as longs. My name is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the seas, earthquakes, and father of horses. When I was a kid, and I didn't know about the gods, I could always see things. Things I didn't think were real. My step-dad would laugh when I told my mom, and then he would hit me for telling lies. When I was 12, a monster attacked me because she thought I had Zeus's lightning bolt. I went to Hell and back, literally, to get the bolt for my dad. When I was 13, I traveled through the sea of monsters to rescue my friend, Grover, from marrying a Cyclops. Later that summer, my friend, Thalia, got unturned from a tree." I looked around at all their faces. "Okay, let me explain. Her dad is Zeus, and right before she was about to die, he turned her into a tree. This also helped her escape the Great Prophecy. But not enough. That winter, after I held the sky up for Lady Artemis, Thalia decided to be her lutenint. The hunters of Artemis are all maidens who swear men off from their lives forever. The next summer, before my 15th birthday, I rescued my friend Nico from the Labyrinth, and I helped destroy it. That year was slow and I started hanging out with my best friend Rachel. She was amazing. But that summer I still had to go onto a ship and watch my friend die, and then deliver the news to his girlfriend. She died that summer in the war against Kronos. You see, before I was even born, there was a prophecy written about me. It went like this:

_A half-blood of the eldest gods,_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_A hero's soul cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

My friend Luke was the hero in that prophecy, and he died to keep peace. After that, I thought it would be good. The war was over, I was invincible.

"What do you mean invincible?" Emmet asked.

I glared at him, but responded anyway. "I took a bath in the river Styx. Once you do that, if you make it out alive, you are completely invincible except for your mortal point."

"How does that happen?" Carlisle said. He looked as though he were trying to figure out how that could happen.

"You focus on one spot, and one person that will tie you to mortality. Just like with Achilles."

"Where did you focus?" Rosalie said, speaking for the first time.

"I can't say, even though it doesn't matter anymore. It's too important of a spot for me to share with anyone. It still makes me a bit weak." I apologized, truly feeling sorry. I honestly would have told her, but…not yet, plus her family is in the room and I can't trust all of them.

"As I was saying, Hera loves messing with me. I was exchanged with a Roman demigod and lost my memory for 8 months. I was thrown off a glacier and into Tartus. Jason, he was the Roman demigod, 5 other half-bloods and I had to defeat the giants that were destined to kill our parents. Long story short, a life filled with war and pain. The Giant War was finished four months ago. I came to Forks to get away form everything, but apparently I didn't do a good enough job." I spit the last part out.

Was that everything Alice wanted to hear? Because if so, she sure did get everything she wished for.

Alice spoke up. "What about Annabeth?"

I stood up. "Everything that goes on in my life is not your concern." With that I walked outside. Hestia was waiting for me, and she flashed me away.

Rosalie's POV

Alice looked hurt, but I stood up and went after Percy. I could still here that others talking.

"I had no idea his life was that hard." Emmet muttered.

"That would explain why we can't read him," Jasper and Edward said in unison.

I looked around for Percy, but I neither saw nor heard him anywhere. It was as if he vanished into thin air.

How can all that be true? I guess vampires and werewolves are real, but Greek Gods? I know I have to believe him, it all sounds so real, but it's just so crazy.

Some part of me was angry. Why didn't Alice tell us? We can take care of ourselves. And why did it take Percy for her to tell us?

No one's POV

Percy was nowhere to be found. Rosalie stormed inside.

"Where did he go? And why did you have to make him tell?"

"Yes, Alice dear, not that I mind you telling us the truth, but why push for it all of a sudden when you kept it hidden all this time?" Esme wondered.

Alice let Edward see her thoughts. He gasped. "No…it's not possible…"

Alice took a deep breath, and calmly replied. "Because Percy is the most powerful demigod that has ever walked the Earth. At the moment he is able to kill the Volturi with one single swipe of his sword.

"What does that have to do with us?" Jasper said carefully, making sure he wasn't missing anything.

Alice looked up at everyone and whispered, "Soon, he will be the most powerful vampire too."

**Thank you guys for reviewing. Is there anything I should put in the next chapter? I know where I want to get with the story, I just don't know how. Review please. If I don't get 4 again, I don't know if I will continue this story. I have other ideas, and I want to get them started. So, review. Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I want to make excusses, but all I can say s that I want to thank you all for reviewing. It makes my day when I get reviews because it proves to me that someone is reading this story. Also, I just wanted to add that I do not own Percy Jackson or Twilight. **

Percy POV

When we got home, Hestia and Hades had to know everything that went on. I told them as best I could. I stayed home the next few days. I had to get rid of the memories and re-energize.

The Cullens weren't in school the next couple of days, when I finally went back.. Apollo must have known I still didn't want to face them, because the sun shown for the next few days. Bella opened up to me, and didn't mention anything about my story. I was thankful for that. She said that the Cullens often went hunting on the days the sun shines. She also told me Rose and Alice were worried about me. The fact that Rose was worried made me feel…weird inside.

Bella told me the Cullens got back today.

"Are you going to there house?" I asked her. School just let out, and I was walking with her to her car.

"Yeah, Edward told me to come over right after school," she had a slight blush on her cheeks as she said this.

"Can you tell them I'm sorry? And tell Alice to IM me the second you tell her that?" I pleaded. I needed to apologize, and what better way to then let them see pat of the demigod life? Wait, what was that in the shadows?

"Sure?" She asked, confused.

"Oh, and give her this." I fished a drachma out of my pocket. "In case she doesn't have one." I kept one eye trained behind her, making sure a minster didn't come out.

"Okay, what is it?"

I handed it to her. " This is a drachma. They help us (demigods and gods/goddesses) communicate."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"Nope. Now, sorry, I gotta run." I said walking away. I knew something was lurking in the forest, and it couldn't get near the school. I had to get away from Bella.

**In The Forest:**

The leaves crunched under my feet as I walked. I cautiously moved forward, afraid any sudden movement may give the monster a chance to attack. I strode deeply into the forest, away from any other forms of life. I couldn't have anyone figuring out what was going on. It could ruin anything. I think I knew who it was following. You can never be to sure, but I'm pretty sure about who it it.

"Percy," a voice called out. "I've missed you."

I whipped around to see Kelli carring a dagger? Since when does she wear a dagger?

"I see you've noticed my upgrade. Since you keep killing me, I feel that I need a way to keep myself out of Tartus." She smiled evily and started flipping her dagger around her fingers.

"Hey. How's it going? Meet any new friends in Hell?" I smirked and took Riptide out.

She gave me a mocking laugh. "Sure did. In fact I believe you know a few of them."

"Wha…" Suddenly something rammed into my back. Throwing me against a tree.

The pain was unthinkable. My spine felt like it was being split in half. I was hit right in my old Achilleus Heel with a branch. I felt my back start bleeding.

I could feel blood coming to my mouth. Slowly, I got up, groaning. I looked up, and heard gasps. I smiled. "You owe me a Drachma, Alice."

Alice's POV

I felt horrible. I forced Percy into telling us his history, even though nobody knew him. I did what had to be done though, and that's all I have to say on the subject. However, Rose took Percy's run very hard. She was angry and wouldn't talk to me. Our hunting trip was for her distraction as well as for our thrist. And it did distract her. She took her mind off him for a little while she hunted. On our way home though, she became as silent as ever, and would not talk to any of us. We got home in the middle of the day, and as soon as we got home, Rose went right to her room.

"I feel bad. Let me apologize." I looked at Edward. "What is she thinking?"

Edward looked pained. "It is not my place to tell. She would not wish for me to say, although she is very concered for his well being at the state of time."

"We all should be, the poor boy has had a hard life." Esme said, her motherly side kicking in. "He has almost had it as had as us."

Carlisle wrapped his arm around her. "If anything, he has it worse. He is still living, and much more vulnerable than we are. Every time he gets injured, he heals again just to face more danger."

"I know for a fact that Rose feels hurt, angry, and she feels like she is in love wtih Percy. That is not a good combination." Jazz said.

"But when he was here, could you read his mind?" Emmet wondered.

"No, I couldn't."

"I couldn't read his mind either." Edward confessed, angry.

"Do you think it has anything to do with him being a demigod?" Esme wondered.

"No, because I can't read Bella either. And before you ask if she is one, they smell different." Edward was stressing out.

All of a sudden, I heard the now familiar rumble of a truck. Bella had arrived. Edward rushed outside, and Rosalie came running down stairs.

"Was Percy at school today?" Rose demanded.

"Yeah," Bella turned to me, "Percy told me to tell you that you need to IM him , and he told me to give you this."

She took a golden Drachma out of her pocket. "Okay, I said, let's give this a try."

"What are you doing?" Rosalie said, speaking to me for the first time.

"Just watch and see."

I quickly made a rainbow. "Oh, goddess, except my offering." I flipped the coi into the fountain. "Percy Jackson, Forks, Washington."

Percy appeared in the screen. "Percy," a voice called out. "I've missed you."

He whipped around to see Kelli carring a dagger? Since when does she wear a dagger?

I growled low in my throat, as did Rose. Kelli is a greek vampire. She will kill people by luring them in. Mostly men.

Rose growled again.

"I see you've noticed my upgrade. Since you keep killing me, I feel that I need a way to keep myself out of Tartus." She smiled evily and started flipping her dagger around her fingers.

"Hey. How's it going? Meet any new friends in Hell?" Percy smirked and took Riptide out. He seemed to be unaffected by her.

She gave me a mocking laugh. "Sure did. In fact I believe you know a few of them."

"Wha…" Suddenly something came onto the screen, and rammed into Percy. He flew against a tree, and there was a cracking noise. I was fully prepared to run to his side when I heard him getting up.

He had blood dripping from his mouth. We all gasped. He looked up and smiled, blood staning his teeth. "You owe me a Drachma, Alice."

What a Seaweed Brain.

**Thank you for reviewing. Please keep it up, I will try to update in the next few days, but I have family coming in. I will do my best though.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't update for awhile. My family is in for the holiday, so I'm not sure how often I can update over the holiday. I will try my hardest, but…I'm not sure how that will work out though. Also, I don't own anything. **

Rosalie's POV

Percy wasn't there when we got to the clearing. After the IM got turned off, Alice bolted out the door, the rest of us on her heels. What happened to him? When we entered the clearing, there was nothing but dust and blood. His blood smelled so…stop. I can't think about it.

"Where is he?" I growled, whipping around to face Alice. "And what were those things?"

"Greek monsters." She whispered, in a strangled voice. "This is what he handles everyday. He should be fine." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

I felt like I couldn't breath. Percy was missing, perhaps dying, and here the rest of my family was acting like nothing was happening.

"He should be fine? He was bleeding! And barely alive! How can you say that?" I screeched. "Can't you see him?"

"No." Jasper put an arm around her, and sent calm waves out to us all

"Rose, there is nothing we can do. All we can do is wait and see if he comes back." Carlisle said reassuringly.

I paced around, growling. There was noting I can do? I growled louder. Where the Hell is he? Why does he keep disappearing?

"I know how you feel Rose. If that ever happened to Bella…I don't know what I would do." Edward said.

Thanks for making me feel better. That's so reassuring. I sarcastically thought to him.

Esme shot him a look, telling him to be quiet.

I kept growling and pacing.

Percy's POV

Kelli swiped through the message and rounded me. "Can't have you talking to any help can we? We have to kill you know. The monster that hit me turned around, and I laughed, until pain shot up my back. It was the Minotaur again. Why can't this guy stay dead?

Kelli came toward me, her knife out in the stabbing position. All of a sudden, a flash erupted and Kelli and the Minotaur turned to dust. Hestia and Hades stood above me, angry expressions on their faces.

"Oh, dear boy." Hades said. "Hestia, his life line is fading."

They rushed over to me. "I need water. Get me into the ocean." I croaked. My vision was becoming blurry, and there was a buzzing in my ears.

"Percy, as soon as you make contact with the water your father will be able to sense where you are. They will send campers to you." Hestia sounded concerned. "I want you to live, but are you sure?"

"Yeah, just get me to the water. I will deal with that later."

"If that is what you wish," Hades observed.

They flashed me out.

We arrived on a beach, and Hades dropped me in, right as I lost conscience.

Hestia's POV

Right as the boy made contact with the water, thunder rumbled. "I'm needed in the throne room." I said. "Can you stay here with the Percy? Make sure he is okay. Then flash him back to the clearing. His friends are waiting."

Hades nodded. "I guess, I can wait. Its not like I have a whole kingdom awaiting my return or anything." He grumbled.

I smirked. "Thanks." Then I flashed to the throne room.

**Throne Room**

They were in the middle of the council meeting when I finally arrived.

"Where have you been?" my brother said, narrowing his eyes.

"Silence, Poseidon. I'm sure Hestia had great reason to hide your son from you." Zeus said.

Everyone looked at me accusingly. I shrugged. "If he want to see you Poseidon, all he had to do was ask. I would have been happy to let him see you. Except, he didn't ask. He's been got only a week, and you expect him to contact you with everything that happens? Don't forget, you're the father of his enemy."

"Mike? What's he got against him?" He sounded confused, as if my accusation didn't make any sense, or didn't register in his mind.

"Annabeth cheated on Percy with your son. He was heartbroken, and ran away. I gave him a place to live and to start over. Kill me for making your son happy." I said, rolling my eyes.

Poseidon didn't even look surprised when I said Mike was dating Annabeth. "My boy could do so much better than her." He replied.

"Isn't Mike your "boy" too?" Apollo questioned.

Poseidon looked uncomfortable. "I'm allowed to pick favorites, aren't I? Now, can we set up a quest to go find my son?"

Zeus stroked his beard. "I suppose. He is very powerful, and when he gets back he may be able to help with the war."

"Okay, so who will you send?" Artemis asked, in a very bored manner.

"How about Piper, Leo, Nico, and Thalia?" Zeus suggested.

"I will not have my hunter traveling with boys!" Artemis spat.

"It will be fine. Hestia, you will flash them to Percy's location, they will convince him to come home, and by then Artemis, you can be there and just pick Thalia up." Zeus said.

"That is…surprisingly…a good plan." Athena said, praising my brother.

"Excellent. Now all we have to do is inform them of the plan."

They flashed the heroes into the room.

Percy's POV

I was about to die as soon as I hit the water. But as soon as the smallest droplet hit me, I felt myself slowly re-energizing.

As soon as all my energy returned, about 10 minutes, I flew out of the water and landed where Hades and Hestia had dropped me into the water. Only Uncle remained.

"Your welcome. Hestia went to a council meeting. Are you feeling okay?" He asked. I nodded and he continued. " I am going to take you back to where the monsters are. Your friends are there."

He flashed us away.

**In the Forest:**

Rose's POV

All of a sudden, a bright light flashed, and Percy appeared, along with another man. Percy looked fine, like he had never had a scratch on him.

He looked at Alice and grinned. "La Push has a pretty nice beach, don't ya think?"

She laughed. "So you got thrown in?" He nodded. Alice turned to look at the other man, and she looked scared out of her mind. She bowed immediately. "Lord Hades, I am so sorry.

He just looked at her, then to Percy. "Your Aunt should be back soon. Tell her I will be back at your house. There are a few things I must take care of."

Percy bowed. "Of course, my lord." The man flashed out of the forest.

"Where were you? We were worried." Esme said.

He avoided our gaze. "Sorry I ran out the other day. To may bad memories. I could handle it."

Percy looked so vulnerable. His hair hung over his face, so I couldn't see his beautiful eyes. His shirt was torn and stained with blood. His jeans were dirty, and he was missing a shoe. In his hands was twiddling with a pen. I wanted to comfort him and tell him it was okay, but I couldn't. I didn't want to lose control because his blood smelled so good. Like the sea and something else I can't describe.

"It's okay," I said. " We all know what it feels like to have bad memories from our past."

He looked up, his eyebrows scrunched together, and his head cocked to one side cutely. "What do you mean?"

"All of us have had tough pasts, but we have had to get over them."

He opened his mouth to say something, when four people flashed into the forest. Percy stared at them in shock. I turned around, to face them.

**I just want to thank you all for reviewing. I am thinking of doing another Twilight/Percy Jackson crossover and a Percy Jackson/ Harry Potter crossover. Which should I do, and who should Percy be paired with? I don't care how weird the pairing sounds. It can be anyone. When reviewing, just put the name and story. No male/male, I don't like writing that. Thanks. Keep reviewing please! I will try to update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**First things first: Thank you all for reviewing, and thank you for all the ideas. I think I have the stories chosen. Check out my new story Broken Love about Leah and her imprinting on Percy Jackson. And what history do Jake and Annabeth have? Secondly: I know I don't write the longest chapters, but please do not criticize the length. Proportioning is different on fanfiction. Thank you and remember all ideas that you do recognize belong to Rick Riordan and Stephane Meyer. **

Percy's POV

Thalia, Leo, Piper, and Nico were all standing there beside Lady Hestia.

She gave me a long look and said, "I warned you." Then she flashed away.

I nervously looked at all my friends. Each of them were glaring at me. I smiled. "Fancy meeting you here."

Leo's face broke into a grin. "Man, where have you been?" He looked around and his gaze rested on Rose. "And since when did you have such hot friends?"

I felt something bubbling up inside of me when he said that, but I held it back. Leo says that to everyone. I laughed when Rosalie growled at him. He put on a look of mock hurt.

"So, who else knew where you were?" Thalia said, her voice cracking.

I soften my gaze when I looked at her. "Nobody."

She looked like tears were threatening to spill. "You leave, for 8 months, and then you get back and think its okay to skip out on us a few months after?" She was yelling now. "Everyone was worried sick. And to top it all off, you went and cheated on Annabeth."

She stopped her rampage and there was a deathly silence. I looked Thalia in the eyes. "I'm sorry I left. I really am Thals, just…"

"You couldn't handle facing Annabeth after you cheated?" Nico said, his voice steely.

I faced him. "You think I cheated on that bitch? Do you even know my fatal flaw? It's impossible for me to ever cheat on anyone, no matter how horrid they are. She left me for my no good brother." I said softly.

"I knew it!" Piper blurted out, then she blushed when everyone looked at her. "I told them that was the case, but nobody listens to me. I'm just a stupid daughter of Aphrodite, right?"

I laughed and gave her hug. "Nice to see you Pipes. Glad you had faith in me." I let go of her and faced Thalia and Nico. "I didn't cheat, and the fact that you think I did lets me know what you think of me." They looked as if they were about to protest, but I held my hand up. "Nico, its okay. I'm sure she sounded very convincing, and it's not in your nature to trust, is it?" He hung his head. "Plus Thals, aren't a boy? A…what does Lady Artemis say? Ah, yes, a sexiest pig?"

Thalia blushed red. "She always says you're an exception. After all, Zoe trusted you."

"I'm glad she thinks so highly of me."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Jasper said.

My friends finally took into account there were other people here. Well, I thought bitterly, Leo already noticed them.

"These are my friends, Piper, Leo, Nico, and Thalia." I gestured to each of them.

I turned to my friends and introduced all of the vampires. When I got to Alice they all gasped.

"What are you doing here, beautiful?" Leo said. That was all Leo would call her. He refused everything else because he felt it didn't do her justice. However, the only reason she allowed it was because we all knew Leo only really liked Hazel and Reyna.

Jasper growled and put his arm around Alice. She laughed. " I live here. How about you, Valdez?"

"Seaweed Brain here needs to come home." Piper butted in.

"Aww, come on why did you have to say. I figured just get him to the shadows and pull him in." Nico whined.

"Really? How about you try, Death Breath, see how it goes."

He blushed. "It was plan B. If Thalia couldn't…persuade you."

I gulped. That most likely meant she would punch me until I said yes. I looked at her pitifully. "Have mercy, Air Head. Please."

She laughed, and for a moment it felt like we were one big happy family. Then Piper spoke up.

Rose's POV

One goth kid named Nico, one punk freak named Thalia, a beautiful Native American named Piper, and an annoying clown named Leo. These were Percy's friends? How did they meet? If I saw this group of people walking down the road, I would turn and walk the other direction. And what is this about Percy leaving? He can't, he just can't.

"You're not coming back, are you?" Piper asked Percy, catching everybody off guard.

He looked sad, as he replied, "No, I just I can't."

"I know, I can sense it, you know." She said this as if it meant something else entirely. "You're in love."

Everyone was quiet. Even myself. He was in love? Who with? The girl's ever-changing eyes slipped over to me and then left as quick as that.

"You can feel emotions?" Jasper said, shocked someone had the same ability as him.

"Yes, but only love. It runs in the family."

"Aphrodite, goddess of love." Carlisle breathed, awed by this discovery. "She's your mother."

Piper nodded.

I was barely aware of my surroundings. Percy was in love? With who? Could it possibly be…me? No, I barely know him. But…who else?

"Percy, you don't have to tell us, but who is it?" Esme kindly asked.

All of us looked at him.

Percy's POV

It's true. I'm in love with Rosalie Cullen. I love the way she makes you earn a smile, and the way she has absolute loyalty to her friends and family. I love the way that when she smiles, it's never fake, and always real. I love her beautiful golden eyes that match her hair, and even her white skin. I love the way she tries to hide her pain so that others do not worry, and I love that she is always honest, even if the truth hurts. I love that she's independent and speaks her mind. I just…I love everything about her.

And I will never tell her that.

I blushed bright red like a tomato as their eyes fell on me. "It doesn't matter."

Piper looked as if she already new, and the rest were trying to figure it out. Edward held a smug smile. He sang, "I know who it is."

Everyone looked at him, and I gave him my death glare. "Why you little…."

"Percy," Nico chimed, "Watch your language. Don't say anything you may regret."

Great, getting lectured by a 13 year old. Perfect.

"Yeah yeah."

Thalia suddenly paled. "Percy, guys, there's something I forgot to mention."

"What is it?" Piper said, gently.

"Well, you're not going to like it. Especially you, Kelp Head." She looked nervous, as if I might hurt her when she gave the information. "You're especially not going to like it because of this new information that was just found out."

"Just spit it out Bird Brain." I sighed, frustrated.

"Okay, here goes." She took a deep breath. "Lady Artemis and the Hunters are coming to pick us up to bring us back to camp."

I shrugged. "Not my idea of fun, but I'll survive."

She shook her head. "You don't get it. Annabeth's with them."

**Thank you all for reviewing. I just want to say, if everyone that read this story could review, it would mean a lot, even if the review is just 'nice' or 'that sucks'. i just want to know people are reading the story. Also, check out my Percy/Leah fanfic and review for that. Any other story suggestions, I would love to try them out. Review, thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A few things. 1) Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I feel really bad for those of you who like this story. I hope I can alternate between this story and my other one and update both stories at least once a week. The other one, Broken Love, isn't really receiving that many readers though, so maybe I won't continue it. Anyway, 2) I don't own anything you recognize from the original stories. And 3) READ and REVIEW, please!**

**Percy's POV**

I gulped. Annabeth? Why does she have to come? Why is she with the hunters? Shouldn't she be somewhere with Mike?

I glared at Thalia and growled, "Why the Hell did you invite her to come?"

She winced. "I didn't. You left, she realized she didn't like Mike, and she wanted to join the hunters. After what happened with Mike," Thalia blushed red, "she was no longer eligible. Lady Artemis did not except her pledge."

"So nothing is stopping her from leaving the hunters?" I asked. When I got the nod in reply I said, "Then why hasn't she left?"

"No one at camp will talk to her, and the hunters pity her because we all though you had left her."

Great. Just great.

I sighed reluctantly. "When will they be here?"

"I don't know. Lady Artemis said she was leaving as soon as we were, and you know the hunters travel fast. Anywhere between 2 minutes to 2 hours would be my guess." Thalia shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"Alright." I started walking away.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Rose called.

I turned around. "I need to clear my mind." The vampires and half-bloods looked sorrowfully at me. Shaking me head, I continued walking.

**Somewhere in the forest:**

I had been walking for about 20 minutes, trying to mentally prepare myself for Annabeth's arrival. And for the arrival of the hunters. Knowing them, I'm going to be in some serious trouble if they really believe all of Annabeth's lies. I sat down against a tree and closed my eyes.

For a few minutes I sat there, not really thinking about anything. Then I heard someone approaching. Cracking open my eyes, I saw Rosalie sitting down next to me.

"Hello." I said, giving her a small grin.

She looked embarrassed and apologetic. "Sorry, I know you wanted to be alone, but sometimes it helps to talk to someone."

I couldn't help but mentally grin at the thought of her wanting to help me. "Thanks." I sat up, and we locked gazes. For a few minutes, gold met green in a silent staring contest. Then she spoke.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was going to see Percy. I was going to see Percy. I was going to see Percy. I couldn't get the excited thought from my head. Sure, I mean he'll be mad at me, but he has to forgive me. It's a part of his fatal flaw. Undying loyalty. And I bet Thalia and the rest of them have been making me sound like an angle to help me out. If it comes down to it, I can even pull a little sob story out on him. Percy was always so gullible. It was a trait he and his brother shared that I always liked.

I can't wait to see him and get him back.

**Rose's POV**

Percy seemed so sad, I just wanted to make him feel better.

"What's wrong?" I asked. _God, what a stupid question._

"Nothing, it's just…we all have stuff from our past we don't want to remember, and I have to face mine today."

"I know how you feel."

He raised an eyebrow and then gave a small laugh. "You probably do more than anyone."

I smiled slightly. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, you're a vampire. There's probably tons of things you don't want to remember." He said this honestly and in a confused manner. "How did you get changed anyway?"

I looked away. Should I tell him? What would he think? Why do I care what he thinks? Because I lo… I need to stop this.

"You don't have to tell me," Percy whispered softly. "But if you want to talk about it, I'm always here."

Then he wrapped his arms around me for a hug.

**Percy's POV**

I'm such an idiot. Why would she want to talk about it? It has probably been like, hundreds of years since she was changed. She's probably over it. I am so stupid. Then, I hugged her. I was about to pull away; she stiffened at the sudden contact. Then, to my surprise, she leaned into me. She didn't say anything, and I felt my face heat up like it was on fire.

Finally she spoke. "I was on my way home from a friends house." She spoke into my arms, and I couldn't help but like the way it felt to hold her and feel her breath on my arms. "My friend didn't have a lot of money, but she did have a husband that loved her and a beautiful baby boy. I envied her. All I ever wanted was a family, and even with all the money I had, I couldn't have that. But, I was engaged to a man in town. He was handsome and had money, and I hoped I could be happy."

I heard her sigh. I fought back the urge to be jealous. She was, after all, here with me. Plus, this guy had to be long gone. And yet some part of me whispered, _He's handsome and rich. You don't have money or looks. You can't even compare to a dead guy._

I told myself to shut-up, as I listened to her continue.

"As I said, I was walking home. It was dark, and my friend offered for me to stay the night. I declined the offer; I didn't want to barge in on her family. On the walk home, I saw Royce, my fiancée, and some of his friends. They called out to me. Even a blind person could tell they were drunk. So I was cornered. I stayed away, but they came to me. Royce and his friends beat and raped me. Then they left me to die." She was shaking and there anger in her voice. I would be lying if I said telling Lord Hades to punish this guy wasn't crossing my mind. How could anyone do that to my Rosalie.

_Slow down there Perce, she's not yours._

"At the time", she continued, "I couldn't bring myself to blame him. He was drunk; I didn't think he would bring it that far. He did, and it was only after that I got my revenge. You see, after the transformation people, especially Royce and his buddies, seeing how they did that to me. Anyway, Carlisle let me go back and, umm, kill them all."

She finished her story and pulled away, looking in my eyes for my response.

**Rose's POV**

I looked at him, fully expecting to see a pitying glance that everyone else gives me when they find out. Instead, I saw his green eyes burning with an angry fire.

"That jerk deserved everything you did to him and more. I swear, if my Uncle will find out about this so he can burn in the pits of Hell for all eternity." He ranted.

Slowly the fire in his eyes burned out and he looked at me with an honest and pained gaze. "I'm sorry that happened. You didn't deserve it. No one does." Percy looked at me with a gaze that held so much passion that it was overwhelming.

Nobody had ever looked at me with that much care in there eyes before.

Percy took a deep breath. "Rose, I need to tell you something."

He looked conflicted. Slowly, he put his arms on my shoulders and spoke quietly. "About what my friends were talking about. Listen, Rose, I lo…"

A rustling went on in the trees, in a sudden moment dozens of girls broke out from the trees, with weapons drawn. They all looked as if they were between the ages 12 and 16. Each wore silver and black. Some had bows and arrows, others knives. Fierce, determined expressions blossomed onto each of their faces as they stared resolutely at Percy. The stares never wavered, and neither did their weapons.

And both the stares and the weapons were pointed at Percy.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I blame family, school, sports, and yes, laziness. I'm not proud, but there you go. I hope I can update soon, and I will update my other story soon as well. Like usual, all I really have to say is any recommendations for other story ideas or for this story are open, and please, please review. By the way, did I get Rose's story correct? I hope I did. One more thing, at what point in the twilight book do you think I am in? Answer correctly and you will be coming up soon in the next few chapters. Well thanks so much for reading!**

**-gnatbug**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I feel this chapter was forced. Tell me what you think in a review. So, here's the chapter:**

**Percy's POV**

So the Hunters were here? Did that mean Annabeth? I glanced around at each of them before I saw a familiar auburn haired girl. Quickly, I bowed.

"Lady Artemis, what a pleasure to see you again. Thalia told me you were coming." I kept my head bent. Rosalie was still standing and she glanced at the hunters and I, confused by what was happening.

"Don't flirt with her, boy." A memorable red haired girl said. "Don't even speak to her."

Artemis sighed. "Phoebe, girls, put your weapons down."

Each of the girls lowered their weapons, and I took that as my cue to stand. Cautiously, I stood up and glanced at Rose. Artemis seemed to understand she was confused because she started explaining things.

"I'm the goddess Artemis, and this is my group of hunters. They are immortal. We go all over America recruiting girls for the hunt and killing monsters."

Rose winced at the term, and I fought the urge to put my arm around her shoulders. I never told her how I felt.

Rose nodded at her and bowed her head. "I've never met a goddess before. Are you all this…young?"

The goddess laughed. "No, we can take any age and form we wish. I choose this form because it is the average age of my hunters."

It is so funny the way gods can be so prejudiced. If I asked that question, and I did, the threat of a Jackalope hangs in the air.

Rose nodded again. Then the Huntress turned to me, a stern gaze in her eyes. "I have a friend of yours traveling with us." Then she spoke in my mind. _"I understand that she was lying. My brother is, after all, god of truth. I just couldn't have my hunters thinking that a woman was wrong; it goes against all they believe in. I'm…"_ she hesitated, "_I'm sorry."_

The goddess of the hunt, hater of all men, the women that swore, and made others swear, men off was apologizing to me?

I nodded, accepting the apology. When she spoke again though, it was cold. "I understand you broke her heart and cheated on her?" Wait…what? Didn't she just say…oh yeah, the hunters.

I put my head down, as though in shame. All the hunters hissed at this sign of guilt and weakness. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize to me, boy. Follow me, you need to go talk to Annabeth."

**Rose's POV**

As soon as I saw the bows, I remembered what Alice said.

"_He will be the most powerful vampire of all time_."

I couldn't let that happen. Even the thought of it made me growl in frustration. And what was Percy about to tell me? He was going to say something…must not have been important. But I needed to tell him something, and I needed to do it fast, before he sees that "old friend" of his.

I needed to tell him that I loved him.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was still back at the hunter's camp. The hunters told me they were going to find Percy. I was so close to seeing him. But, some part of me was afraid. Percy may be loyal, but what if he found someone else to give his loyalties to? No, that wouldn't happen. He loved me too much. Uh-oh, what if he told Lady Artemis that I was lying? No, lady Artemis would never believe a boy over me, it went against everything she believed in. Soon, all my worries disappeared as I anxiously waited for Percy to arrive.

When he came, he looked different.

For one, an unmistakable pain was held in his eyes. While his eyes used to be happy and joyful, now a look of guilt and pain was held in them. But also a love. He does still love me. Percy's eyes weren't the only aspect to change, though. He looked stronger and made more of a presence, than before. Almost like a godly presence. I heard that Percy had stayed with Hestia and Hades. Maybe they blessed him? His hair was a little longer, although just as messy as before.

But one thing made me really mad.

He walked into my tent holding hands with some girl.

**Percy's POV**

Lady Artemis leads Rosalie and I to the tent Annabeth was staying in.

"Go talk to her." The goddess spit the sentence out and marched back to her hunters.

I was about to walk in when I noticed Rose looking uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I softly whispered, knowing she could hear it.

"Nothing." She looked distracted and conflicted. "Look, maybe I shouldn't come in, this meeting seems personal."

The meeting was personal, but that didn't mean I didn't want Rose coming in.

"I want you to come in." I took her hand in mine. "I trust you."

She gave a small smile and noticeably relaxed. I realized I liked holding her hand. It fit perfectly in mine. Her hand was cold, but for some reason it made me want to hold on more. She looked at me as though expecting me to pull my hand away. I didn't; I simply turned around and lead her into the tent.

This is going to sound weird, but the tent smelled like Annabeth; musty books, old papers, and a hint of strawberry shampoo. I looked around the small area. It wasn't that bad, and it was very spacious. Books and blueprints covered most surfaces, just like her old cabin at Camp. The room, despite the amount of stuff, was remarkably clean. Some things never change.

Annabeth was one of those things.

Just as her habits didn't change, neither did her appearance. She golden hair was tied up, and her grey eyes were alert. She had her camp t-shirt on, jeans, and her running shoes. Her knife was by her bed, and the Yankees cap was hanging on a peg. She looked confident, angry, and hopeful.

Same old Annabeth.

She smiled at me nervously and then proceeded to glare at Rose.

"I was under the impression this meeting would be private."

Rose looked uncomfortable, and yet still angry at being spoken to like that. No kidding, Annabeth spit the words out with venom.

"Well, clearly you were misinformed." Rose snapped.

I squeezed her hand reassuringly and then let go. "Annabeth, meet Rosalie Cullen. Rose, meet Annabeth Chase. Okay you've met, now quit fighting."

Amazing how the one supposed to be yelling is stopping the yelling.

"Now, Annabeth, I came here because I know you want to talk. Now, say what you need to say and then be done." I crossed my arms.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Okay…Percy, I just wanted to tell I'm extremely sorry for everything I did, and I still love you. Will you forgive me?"

**Rose's POV**

When we walked into the room, it reminded me a bit of a library. Books and a weird smell. The girl, on the other hand, looked so beat up and broken it's hard to imagine she's the one that cheated on Percy. He slipped his hand out of mine as the introductions were made. I missed the feeling of his warm hand on mine. It made me feel human; it made me feel heat. Percy still acted hostile toward this girl.

"Now, Annabeth, I came here because I know you want to talk. Now, say what you need to say and then be done." Percy crossed his arms.

I got nervous. Outside, I meant to tell him how I felt, but I chickened out. Yeah, I know, how dumb of me. Now this girl will probably win him over. I got frustrated at my negative thought.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Okay…Percy, I just wanted to tell I'm extremely sorry for everything I did, and I still love you. Will you forgive me?"

Did she honestly think Percy would forgive her? Just like that he would be fine with her?

That girl has some nerve.

**Annabeth's POV**

I put my heart on the line for him, and in front of his little "friend" too. He looked like he was thinking about it.

"I can forgive you…"

I beamed with happiness.

**Rosalie's POV**

"I can forgive you."

My heart shattered.

**Annabeth's POV**

"…but I won't take you back."

Wait…what?

**Rosalie's POV**

"…but I won't take you back."

Yes!

**Percy's POV**

I thought about it.

"I can forgive you, but I won't take you back."

It was true, I can forgive her. Honestly, I should thank her. If she had never cheated on me, well then I never would have met Rosalie. I never would have fallen in love. I looked at Annabeth's face, and I saw nothing but confusion. Sighing, I explained my answer.

"I can forgive you, we all make mistakes. But to take you back is impossible." I said, sighing.

She looked broken yet determinded. "Why can't you give me another chance?" Annabeth pleaded. "You said so yourself, you forgive me. Don't you believe in second chances?"

I was about to respond when Rose ran from the tent.

**Rosalie POV**

_Rose come here. We need to speak to you. _Edward spoke in my mind.

_Where are you?_ I thought.

_Three miles east of your location. _He responded.

I bolted out of the room. I arrived quickly at the location. My family was there, and they all looked nervous.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked upon arrival.

Alice shook her head. "I had another vision. Something is going to happen later tomorrow. Something big. And Percy is going to be apart of it."

**Percy POV**

I fought the urge to race after Rose. I knew it was a lost cause though. I turned back to Annabeth.

"I can't give you a second chance because I am in love with someone else." She looked like she had been slapped. Before she could respond, I continued. "I hope you find happiness Annabeth."

Then I walked out of the room, and headed to where I had last seen the Cullens.

**With the Cullens:**

I approached them cautiously. They seemed to be in an argument. When I walked in they quieted down.

"How did it go?" Alice was the first to ask.

Shrugging, I responded "Fine."

They all nodded. Alice gave Rose a look. "We'll finish this later." With that, most of the Cullens took off, Bella on Edward's back. It was just Rose and I now.

I scractched the back off my neck. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you."

She looked at me, confused. "What is it?"

"Rose, I…I love you."

There, I said it.

**Thank you all for reading. I hope to update sometime this week now that I know where I am and where I am gong with this story. A few other things. One, please review, it means the world to me. Two, Shelby and Duncan, if you still read this story know that you will be very important in the next few chapters. Finally, please tell me if you have any suggestions for this story or if you have any story you think I should write. This isn't a must but please check out my other story. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I don't own anything.**

**Rosalie's POV**

He…loved me? No, I must have misunderstood. But I didn't; I know I didn't. His eyes, his beautiful sea green eyes, looked at me with the deepest amount of love I have ever seen. He looked at me like I was the only one in the world.

Nobody had ever looked at me like that.

I just had one question on my mind, Why? Why would he love me, a heartless, blood-thirsty killing machine. I even told him I had killed humans. And Percy still loved me?

Why?

**Percy's POV**

She was quiet, and I was afraid I had said too much. I put my heart on the line, but was it too soon? I didn't even know if she even remotely liked me, or just thought of me as an idiot who she felt obliged to be nice to. I probably rushed into things, just like always. That's me, the seaweed brain. To slow to know what's going on, but to fast to think things through.

Why do I always screw things up?

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "Look, I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I just thought you should know." I gave her one last look, and started walking away.

Why am I such an idiot?

**Rosalie's POV**

"Look, I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I just thought you should know." He started walking away. I ran towards him with my vampire speed.

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm, and he stopped. He spun around and we were inches apart.

I bit my bottom lip so hard if there was blood in me I would bleed. I looked into his beautiful eyes and gave him a small, happy smile.

"I love you too."

Then I tilted my head up, and kissed him, praying to every god out there that I would not lose control this close to his blood.

**Percy's POV**

I loved Rosalie a million times more than Annabeth. She was kind and strong, but could be vulnerable and let someone hold her while still standing on two feet; she could lean on a person and let them hold her while being strong and independent. Annabeth had to be in control and would never be seen as weak in front of a person unless it played to her advantage.

We broke apart from our kiss. I was breathless and flushed red. I just kissed Rosalie Hale. I just kissed Alice's sister. I just kissed the love of my life.

I held her in my arms. She buried her face in my chest. She looked up at me, and appeared worried. "I'm sorry…I don't know what I was thinking…I shouldn't have kissed you….I…"

I cut her off with another kiss. "Don't be sorry," I whispered, knowing full well that she could here it loud and clear.

She smiled at me. Then, looked worried again. Gods, I hate that worried look. "Percy, there's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"Alice had a vision about something bad happening to you tomorrow." She looked upset. "Usually her visions are bad, and she said other vampires would be involved."

Other vampires? That was the whole reason I came to Forks. Getting rid of unfriendly blood-suckers. If I could kill these vampires, then my friends may let me stay longer. Where did they go anyway? Oh, well, doesn't matter.

"Well, maybe I should spend the day with you, so I don't get hurt." I smirked.

She laughed. "I'll bet you can handle yourself, but we are having a family baseball game tomorrow, if there is a storm. You should come and watch.

**Next day:**

It was stormy. My friends were all staying in my house. Because I would be spending the day with the Cullens, they all decided to go and visit Seattle. Something about "needing to kill monsters", and "lots in a big city". They can be so weird sometimes.

They left early in the morning, and Hades and Hestia went with them to be "parents". I think they were just all bored. There isn't much you can do in Forks. As soon as they left, I went over to Bella's house. Edward said he pick us up there.

As I approached Bella's house, I thought back to what she told me about her family. Her parents were divorced. Her dad was a cop and loved sports. Her mom remarried a baseball player. I was about to meet the chief of police which, wasn't that bad, considering my record behavior. Maybe getting on his good side early will be a good thing.

I rang the doorbell. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Then I heard Bella say "Dad, it's not Edward." Then I heard, "Good, because you aren't going anywhere with Pretty boy in this weather."

She opened the door, "Percy, you're so…wet."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you're friend leaves you out on the doorsteps like a lost puppy." I rolled my eyes and stepped into her house.

She laughed, closing the door. "I'm sorry, I had to assure my father Edward wasn't here. He really hates him."

She led me into the kitchen. I saw her dad sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. Bella cleared her throat. "Dad, I want you to meet my friend, Percy Jackson." She gestered toward me. "Percy, this is my dad."

I put my hand out. "Pleasure to meet you, Chief Swan."

He looked up from his paper and gazed at me for a while. Then, his face broke out into a huge grin. "Bells, I didn't know you broke up with Edward. You could have told me. But don't you think you're moving on too fast?"

Bella looked confused, then blushed bright red. "Dad!" she exclaimed.

Oh, I get it. My face turned bright red, like Rachel's hair.

"No, sir, Bella and I aren't dating. We're just friends."

"Hmm, that's what they all say." He looked back at his paper, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Bella, still bright red, rolled her eyes and beckoned for me to follow her up to her room. Her room wasn't that big, but looked spacious. She had a small dresser, a bed, and a desk set in the perimeter of her room. She flopped onto her bed. I gingerly sat on the edge of her bed. I was, after all, still wet.

"So, what time's Eddie gonna be here?" I asked, smirking.

"Not you too! That's all my dad calls him. Edward hates that name. He hates it almost as much as when my dad calls him 'Pretty boy'."

"I can't imagine why. They are such lovely names."

She rolled her eyes at my sarcasm and checked her phone. "Edward will be here in 20 minutes. What do you want to do until then?"

"Well", I threw my arm around her shoulders. " We could go spend some time with your father. Shouldn't your _boyfriend _do that?"

She laughed, and punched my arm, although she was a bit red. "Don't let Edward, or Rose for that matter, hear you say that."

It was my turn to turn red. "Whatever." I muttered. "Let's go. For some reason, I get the feeling that if your dad answered the door he would say 'Bella's with her boyfriend.'"

Her face turned to one of horror. "That would be horrible!"

She rushed downstairs, only tripping once.

Her dad looked up, as rushed in front of the kitchen table. "What's up Bells? Why the hurry?"

She was flustered. "I, umm…Edward's going to be hear soon, so I wanted to make sure I was down here."

He frowned. "But I thought you broke up with him?"

Bella sighed as the doorbell rang.

**Alice's POV**

Everyone went to the fields except for Edward, who went to get Perce and Bella. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I told everyone what a bad idea it was to bring Percy, but Rose said if something was going to happen we should be there.

I couldn't argue with that.

"What's wrong, love?" Jasper whispered before kissing my temple.

I smiled distractedly at him. "Nothing…everything…I don't know."

"Don't worry, everything will turn out fine." He sent a calming wave over me, and I smiled gratefully.

When they arrived, the rain was no more than a drizzle, but the thunder was perfect for our game. This was going to be perfect. What better way to get Percy and Bella ready for the vampire life?

Edward was scowling when he brought Percy and Bella over. Both Percy and Bella were bright red. As soon as he saw her, Perce went right over to Rose and hugged her. She looked like the world had been lifted off her shoulders as she hugged him.

"What's wrong Edward?" Esme asked. "You look upset."

He muttered something about 'stupid police men' and 'no good demi-gods'. If possible, Percy and Bella turned even redder at the comment.

I frowned. "What happened?"

Percy responded sheepishly. "Chief Swan freaked out because he thought Bella and Edward had broken up and Edward was trying to get Bella back. He thought that Bella and I were dating."

This caused everyone but the two couples to laugh. Rose frowned, Edward scowled, and Percy and Bella's faces reminded me of one time when I layed out on the beach and got a bad sun-burn.

Emmet shook his laughing. "Let's get this game started."

**Percy's POV**

Bella and I were to be umpires along with Esme. The game was great. They hit the ball far, and ran the bases so fast I couldn't even follow it. At one point, all I saw were blurs. When she wasn't batting, Rose stood with me, in my arms.

For a moment, I could pretend I was here with my friends, playing a game of baseball, watching with my wonderful girlfriend.

I hate it when I'm wrong.

All of a sudden, Alice gasped and stopped what she was doing. The ball flew over her head, and into the woods.

"Bella, cover your neck. We have minutes before they get here."

Edward swept her hair to cover her neck.

Alice looked at me. I took Riptide out. "I'll be fine. Pretend the blood is mine. Focus on covering up Bella."

They all looked worried, but nodded.

Minutes after Bella was covered and put behind everyone, 3 vampires came.

One had red hair, like Rachel. Her skin was a yellowy white, and her eyes just as red as her hair. She held hands with a blood man. His hair was pulled back and he had a leather jacket with many pockets on it. He looked bloodthirsty. The third was an African-American vampire with dreadlocks. He looked calmest, and like he was the one in charge.

"Dreadlocks held the ball in his hand. Care for three more players?" He said. His voice had an accent I couldn't place.

But Alice wasn't looking at him. And neither was Edward. They were staring at the two beside him.

"Shelby?" She whimpered. "Duncan?"

'Duncan' gave a fanged, vicious smile. "Nice to see you too Alice, but we go by James and Victoria now."

**(A/N Thought of ending it here, but it has been so long that I decided to extend the chapter.)**

"Your middle names!" She breathed.

"Well, you certainly have gotten smarter." Victoria sneered.

"What, what happened to you guys?" Alice cried.

You left! You left us on the road, dying. Don't even play innocent!" James seethed.

"Calm down, lets all calm down." Dreads said. "I'm Laurent. You apparently know James and Victoria. Can we play with you guys?"

Carlisle smiled. "I'm Carlisle, and this is my family. I'm sure 3 more players would not hurt."

The wind blew suddenly, bringing Bella and my scent toward them. James and Victoria looked at me, thirst evedent in their eyes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A son of…" Victoria took a sniff, "Posideon?"

Rose gripped my hand. "You don't have to answer."

I squeezed her hand softly. I stared back at them defiantly, not answering.

"Oh, and you're dating a vampire? Tell me, why haven't you eaten him? He smells so…delicious." James said.

Okay, that may be he weirdest thing I have ever heard.

"Leave him alone." Rose growled.

"We do not drink humans." Carlisle said, in a calm voice.

"I'm sorry," Laurent said. "We will be leaving." They turned away and ran, casting one glance at us again.

Edward and Alice were shaken. "Percy, they aren't done with you." Edward took a breath. "James will be coming after you."

**Thank you all for reading! This time, I swear I will update by next week. This story will probably finish in the next few chapters so tell me if you think I should make a sequel that would take place during New Moon. Please review! Thank you, it makes my day!**


End file.
